Perverse en vue
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Les anges sont pur, innocent, remplis de bonté et surtout poli... NON mais de qui je me moque.


**Perverse en vue**

Petit OS en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma perverse de meilleure amie, bien qu'un peu en avance.

Le OC est grandement inspiré de cette jeune femme qui à partagée avec moi des délires sur tout et n'importe quoi, je me suis bien amusée à la retranscrire du mieux possible. Il s'agit d'un ange du seigneur un peu…. Enfin bref vous allez voir par vous même

Alors je vous laisses avec cette taré angélique.

O_O

« À se demander si t'as une once d'intelligence… ! »

Un simple sourire sadique se révéla sur le visage juvénile de sa ravisseuse.

« T'inquiètes, c'est sûrement pas à toi que ça va faire mal… »

Il grogna, subitement énervé par toutes ces cachoteries, et les mains menottées derrière le dos. Oh bien sûr, cette idiote allait se faire pendre… dès qu'il serait libre de ses mouvements. Oh, qu'elle mangerait ça chaud… et ce stupide sourire angélique… si elle croyait encore pouvoir le tromper avec ses airs gentils… comme elle était à côté de la plaque !

Elle lui tapota doucement le nez, avant d'ajouter, « Sois bien sage le temps que je vais chercher ta surprise… Dean ! » Et elle appuya ses dires d'Un clin d'œil peu fiable, avant de partir en sautillant, gloussant d'une manière déviante. Ses cheveux bicolores furent la dernière chose qu'il vit.

Il soupira. Cette fille était une telle folle… un instant, elle était câline, gloussante et inoffensive, l'autre perverse, déviante et dangereuse. Le tout dans une manière tout au plus jolie… ou arnaqueuse.

.oO0Oo.

« Je t'ai manqué, Dean ? »

« Sûrement pas… »

Il affichait un air peu commode, en voyant le sac de matériel vidéo de la perverse, et le sac de patate gesticulant qu'elle traînait. Dean plissa les yeux un instants.

« Castiel ?! »

L'ange se tourna le plus possible vers lui, et s'exclama.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te retourne la question, angelot… » Soupira-t-il. « Oi, Stella ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?! »

Elle gloussa un instant, et ses yeux brillèrent dans la semi-obscurité, avec une lueur perverse, « N'ai pas peur… je jure que ça fait pas mal longtemps… ben, c'est ce que ma dit Jésus qui a dit ça quand je l'ai présenté à Judas… »

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils dans un geste presque synchronisé.

« Vous pigez toujours pas ? » Son sourire était angélique. Il ne fallait vraiment pas y faire confiance…

Dean déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire.

Stella libéra Castiel, avec un petit sourire bienheureux pas fiable, et le poussa vers Dean, en disant, joyeusement, presque innocemment.

« Tu sais ce que t'as à faire ? »

« Euh… na… »

Elle sembla soudainement rencontrer un mur. Découragée, elle sorti néanmoins sa caméra et commença à filmer de bon cœur. Elle lui passa un instant sa caméra, que Castiel prit sans se poser de questions.

Elle se plaça derrière Dean, qui grimaça quant à la froideur dégagée par la perverse. Elle posa une main encore plus froide sur le collet de son tee-shirt, et posa son menton sur son épaule, et…

 _Scraaaatch._

Le vêtement tomba misérablement sur le sol. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, complètement atterré par le geste que venait de faire Stella. Il savait à quoi elle pensait… puis, elle se releva, et reprit sa caméra, avant de pousser Castiel vers l'humain qui n'était vraiment pas rassuré…

« Allez, les gars… »

Castiel semblait encore moins rassuré que Dean. Il regardait alternativement Stella, puis Dean, sans savoir quoi faire, visiblement. Castiel s'avança un peu nerveusement, encouragée par une Stella qui bavait librement sur son tee-shirt. _Encourageant…_

« Ben vas-y, continue, Castiel de mon cœur! » l'encouragea-t-elle à nouveau.

« De quoi ? »

Elle échappa un long soupir exaspéré. Elle plaça une main sur l'une de ses hanches, tout en gardant la caméra parfaitement droite.

« À ton avis, p'tit crétin ?! »

Castiel cligna quelques fois des yeux, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en prenant sa « Je-comprend-pas-c'est-une-coutume-humaine-ma-sœur-? » face

Stella sembla surprise. Elle abaissa un peu sa caméra, et demanda, incrédule, que foutait son petit frère. Dean s'amusa à la voir perdue, une chose bien rare.

« Cette tête, c'est quand son cerveau arrive pas à comprendre la logique d'une chose, Stella. »

Toujours pas visiblement convaincue, Stella replaça sa caméra en place, avant de se reconcentrer.

« Castiel ? » Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, et regarda l'air tout à fait gentil et encourageant de la perverse, qui lui murmura un petit, « Allez. »

« Mais… »

Soudain, elle lui envoya une de ses baskets en plein la tronche, enragée.

« MAIS TU VAS LE NIQUER, OUI OU NAN ?! » Peu après, elle se reprit, et retrouva son air candide et gentil. C'est peu après que Castiel s'exclama.

« Ah ! C'est ça que tu veux ! »

« Non, sans blagues, t'as capté, crétin ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement découragée par l'innocence de l'ange. Dean déglutit à nouveau. Oh, il ne la sentait pas, celle-là…

" D'accord. »

Aussitôt, le nez de Stella capta un signal de son cerveau, déclenchant l'arrivée de sang à son nez, et, par le même fait, de taches rouges sur son tee-shirt. Dean la trouvait encore plus effrayante comme ça… Castiel s'approcha encore un peu plus, et plus Castiel s'approchait, plus le débit de production de sang par le nez de la perverse semblait augmenter. Il s'arrêta subitement quand Castiel s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Dean.

« Comment on fait ma soeur ? »

« Mais tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ?! » s'enragea-t-elle subitement.

Elle s'approcha encore une fois, et poussa Castiel encore plus près de Dean. Ce dernier suait à grosse gouttes de l'appréhension.

Reprenant son air innocent, Stella ajouta, « Maintenant, il faut que tu manges la sucette sans la bouger. »

Castiel sembla s'exciter à cette idée, il sourit largement, une sucette c'est ce que Gabriel manger tout le temps non ? Donc c'est bon non ?

« Je peux la croquer ? »

« Vaut mieux pas. »

« NON ! » Cria Dean.

« Bon, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. » Fit Stella en perdant subitement patience, et poussa Castiel à califourchon sur Dean

Castiel lui jeta un regard mal assuré, avant d'acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas se reprendre une basket aussi fort en pleine bouille…

« Bon, Castiel de mon cœur … » Commença Stella, d'une rassurante. « Embrasse Dean. »

Dean déglutit une nouvelle fois. Castiel n'allait quand même pas obéir ?!

Comme ce n'était pas du tout son jour de chance, le brun abaissa doucement la tête, les lèvres subtilement gonflées, pour les poser sur les siennes. Il essaya aussitôt de se défaire de ces lèvres tellement douces… mais rien à faire. Castiel avait placé une main derrière sa tête, le retenant en place. Impossible d'échapper à Castiel. Il a dû regarder trop de films pornos. Et avec une sœur pareille aussi !

Il suça sa lèvre inférieure, gagnant un faible grognement. Stella tournait tranquillement autour d'eux, pour bien tout capter de la scène. Castiel mordilla ensuite la même lèvre, et Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son ange devait s'y attendre, et il fit pénétrer sa langue de velours dans la bouche du chasseur, qui recula, mais, encore une fois, il y avait la main, et Castiel s'avança en gigotant, causant une friction à un certain endroit bien sensible de l'anatomie masculine.

Stella ne restait bien sûr pas indifférente ! Son tee-shirt originellement bleu avait pris une teinte rouge et elle semblait complètement absorbée par la vue des deux beaux mâles qui se tripotaient sous ses yeux. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas y penser en même temps, la caméra était toujours aussi droite.

Se surprenant lui-même, bien que ses poumons crient pour de l'air, Dean ne voulait pas se défaire de Castiel… il commençait même à répondre à ce baiser. Il sentait un mince filet de salive aux commissures de ses lèvres mais… qu'en avait-il à faire ? Castiel se rapprocha encore une fois, créant encore une fois une bonne friction plus bas, bien qu'il se doute que son ange ne l'ais fais exprès… il y répondit néanmoins par un soupir.

Que Castiel ne manqua pas d'entendre, et de recommencer. Dean sentait que cette torture devenait _vraiment_ agréable, et _vraiment_ confinant à un certain endroit…

Castiel finit par reculer son visage, haletant. Dean n'en menait pas plus large; les yeux mi-clos, les joues complètement rouge, et le souffle court. Oubliant Stella qui filmait, il releva la tête pour essayer de retrouver les lèvres de Castiel, bien qu'il soit encore à bout de souffle. Castiel prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa encore une fois.

« _Et ça disais être seulement amis… » P_ ensa Stella.

Encore une fois, le besoin d'air les obligea à se séparer et Castiel se laissa tomber contre Dean, le temps de retrouver son souffle. Voyant l'inaction, Stella s'essuya le nez, et se dirigea vers l'ange, et lui arracha sa chemise, en faisant sauter les boutons. Lorsque Castiel lui donna un regard venimeux, elle lui rendit un sourire angélique, en jetant le vêtement plus loin.

« Vous continuez ? » demanda-t-elle, avide d'en voir plus ( _qui ne le serait pas ?_ ).

« Je devrais faire quoi ? » demanda Castiel, d'une voix rauque.

Stella eut un sourire, avant de dire, franchement, « Tu fais la même chose… mais à d'autres endroits. »

Castiel ne semblait pas encore savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Stella soupira faiblement.

« Dans le cou, sur le torse, un peu partout… et là, tu peux y mettre les dents… » Expliqua-t-elle, incroyablement clame.

Castiel hocha la tête, et se pencha dans le cou du chasseur, qui pencha la tête du côté opposé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Castiel lécha doucement la veine devenue un peu plus saillante, sur tout la longueur, avant de redescendre vers le creux du cou, et de mordiller. Dean gémit fortement en sentant les dents de Castiel frotter contre sa peau, et en le sentant sucer… la sensation avait beau être à peu près douloureuse, c'était diablement bon…

Castiel descendit doucement, prenant ensuite un mamelon durci dans sa bouche, pour sucer dessus, un peu comme il l'avait fait dans son cou. Mais en plus fort. Mais Castiel se lassa vite de cette partie-là du corps de son humain, et descendit encore un peu plus, laissant çà et là un suçon ou une petite morsure…

Puis, finalement, le brun se retrouva finalement à genoux devant l'homme. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'air un peu moins sûr de lui que l'instant d'avant. Stella échappa un couinement de fangirl, un genre de « NYAN » aigu et écrasé.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage de son humain, qui avait les yeux fermés d'appréhension. Les pommettes rouges, et les yeux fermés durement… ah, Dean ne savait comment il avait l'air mignon, comme ça… lui qui était habituellement si effrayant... De sa propre initiative, il baissa le pantalon de son humain, en l'aidant à se soulever légèrement, pour faciliter la tâche ( _l'auteure se rend compte que Dean-bottom la fait baver encore plus que Dean-top…_ ).

Rapidement, pantalons comme boxeurs qui s'étaient précédemment trouvés sur Dean se retrouvèrent sur le plancher, à jaser avec la poussière.

Castiel ne put retenir un sourire quant au membre bien dressé de Dean. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment cru se trouver dans une telle position, mais rendu là… il n'y avait pas vraiment de retour en arrière… non ?

Il approcha son visage de la _chose_ , mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il releva les yeux, espérant trouver de l'aide en son humain, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés d'appréhension encore une fois, et qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Il se tourna donc vers Stella, qui attendait visiblement la suite avec impatience.

« Vas-y avec la langue… fais comme tu penses, merde ! MAIS TU NE CROQUES PAS ! »

Haussant les épaules, le brun se retourna, puis agrippa doucement le membre entre ses mains pour une meilleure prise, ce qui eut pour effet de déjà faire gémir Dean. Ça commençait bien… il posa sa langue sur le bout, pour la faire courir tout le long, une fois, puis deux fois, avant de remonter pour mordiller le bout – Dean avait presque crié lorsqu'il l'avait fait.

L'ange ouvrit donc grand la bouche, et y mit le membre de Dean… qui ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit cri quant au choc thermique. Castiel avança puis recula la tête, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif, faisant gémir et soupirer Dean.

Dean avait vraiment besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose… n'importe quoi… ses jointures craquaient tellement il essayait de serrer les mains, et tous ses doigts étaient engourdis… merde ! Même ses orteils se braquaient… Castiel avait beau avoir l'air innocent, il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre…

« C…Castiel… »

Dean sursauta, le nom lui était venu tout seul dans la bouche, et était parti ainsi, de la même manière. Ses doigts cherchaient encore désespérément à s'agripper à n'importe quoi… les cheveux de son ange étaient particulièrement tentants… même ses expirations étaient chevrotantes, il ne durerait plus longtemps…

« _Merde… »_ Songea-t-il simplement. Et suite à un mouvement de langue de Castiel plus tard, il se perdit… « Castiel… je… » Il avait tenté de le prévenir, mais, trop tard…

Castiel recula vivement, s'étouffant avec le liquide blanc. Dean se sentait vraiment mal. Il était encore plus rouge que l'instant d'avant. Stella se fendait bien sûr la poire, sa caméra toujours bien droite. Mais, pour ne pas gâcher sa vidéo, elle se fendait la poire en silence. Parfois, elle échappait un sifflement, mais elle faisait d'admirables efforts pour ne pas se faire regarder par les deux jeunes hommes…

Castiel finit par retrouver son souffle, et s'essuya les coins de la bouche.

« Désolé… » Souffla Dean, piteux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Le rassura Castiel, sincère.

À nouveau, il se tourna vers Stella, qui filmait à nouveau avec tout son sérieux.

« Bah, vous continuez pas ? » demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

« Mais je dois faire quoi ? »

Stella se frotta l'arrière de la tête en faisant une grimace d'excuse, pour finalement expliquer.

« Ben… les doigts, là… » Les deux lui donnèrent un regard perdu. « Fous-lui tes putains de doigts dans la gueule puis dans l'anus, crétin ! » Gueula l'ange pervers en perdant patience.

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement. Castiel n'allait pas encore écouter cette idiote ?! Il espérait que non… et ça devait se voir, car Stella ajouta, tassant sa caméra, une main sur une hanche.

« S'il fait pas ça, tu vas avoir un mal de chien, Dean. »

«Bon, d'accord ...» Fit Castiel

« Castiel, quand même… pourquoi tu devrais… » Commença à protester Dean.

Le brun le fit taire aussitôt en le tirant vers lui, puis en l'embrassant tout aussi goulument que la première fois. Dean ne manqua pas de répondre… Et Castiel profita bien sûr de la confusion momentanée pour mettre Dean sur le dos, sur le sol froid. Le chasseur frissonna au contact glacé… et de cette autre confusion, le brun lui enfonça trois doigts dans la bouche, sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une seule protestation. Stella échappa d'autres couinements, encore plus rapidement qu'un fax ou une imprimante. Pour sûr qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire un « NYYYYAN » ou un autre petit cri strident…

Abandonnant, Dean se mit finalement à sucer les doigts de son ange, non sans rougir durant la procédure… Castiel sembla rougir en le voyant faire ça de sa propre volonté mais… c'était commencé, pourquoi ne pas finir ?

Enroulant sa langue sur chaque doigt, suçant bien fort… Dean tentait par bien des moyens de rendre la pareille pour le karaoké incroyable que lui avait fait Castiel… et il était heureux que ça semble fonctionner…

Soudainement, Castiel retira ses doigts et se plaqua par-dessus lui, plaçant une main près de son _entrée_.

« Oh yeah, ils se doigtent ! » gloussa distraitement Stella, un filet de bave sur le menton. Mais la pauvre perverse éternua subitement, faisant une trace de sang sur le sol. Retrouvant rapidement sa posture, elle continua à filmer, en se frottant le nez distraitement, sans remarquer le sang qui se retrouvait sur le dos de sa main.

Le besoin d'agripper quelque chose revint dès que Castiel passa l'anneau de chair. C'était une autre sorte de douleur… à un nouveau niveau, également… répondant par un gémissement endolori, le chasseur tenta de s'y soustraire, mais, encore une fois, il n'y avait nulle part où courir et se cacher…

Lorsque Castiel ajouta un autre doigt, Dean essaya d'autant plus de s'y sauver, mais, c'était bien en vain.

« Cass… Castiel… gnh... a-arrête… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra un instant ne pas être la sienne. Une voix faible et suppliante…

Castiel se tourna vers Stella, l'inquiétude bien présente dans ses yeux mer. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Dean… et si ça lui faisait mal, il allait arrêter tout de suite… Stella eut un sourire bienveillant, trouvant sûrement tout cela bien mignon.

« Ça ne fait pas mal longtemps… et puis tu dois pas savoir comment t'y prendre… » Dit-elle doucement. Ensuite, elle mima un geste avec deux de ses doigts, un peu comme une vis qui tourne, « Essaie de faire ça. » Castiel ne semblait toujours pas convaincu… « Aww, Castiel, tu crois que voir Dean souffrir c'est mignon ? »

Castiel eut un soupir tremblant, et essaya ce qu'Stella lui avait dit de faire, assez timidement. Il courba légèrement ses doigts, tout en les enfonçant un peu plus profond, et il n'obtint qu'un sifflement plaintif.

« Refais-le plusieurs fois… » Conseilla la perverse, en se ressuyant le nez, qui, décidément, refusait de s'arrêter de saigner comme un barrage qui avait cédé. Elle renifla, encore une tentative désespérée de ne pas montrer son intérêt.

Castiel recommença, encore timidement, plusieurs fois, n'obtenant que des plaintes de douleurs qui le faisaient tiquer et le faisait se sentir coupable. Il essaya encore quelques fois, et finalement, Dean eut un profond gémissement beaucoup plus de volupté que de douleur, avec un long frisson qui venait de loin. Castiel en frissonna à son tour.

Il avait encore besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose… merde ! Ça devenait _très_ chiant… mais qu'est-ce que ça commençait à faire du bien ! Contre quoique ce soit que Castiel avait touché, en quelque part, ça faisait tout un effet. Il tenta de s'empaler un peu plus, juste pour ressentir ça une nouvelle fois, juste une fois… au moins.

Castiel eut un air surpris. Il n'avait même pas espéré un effet, mais… Stella savait bel et bien deux ou trois trucs. Mais bon, à la voir baver et saigner du nez comme ça, avec cet air hagard, ça ne paraissait _vraiment_ pas.

Castiel retira ses doigts, obtenant un gémissement frustré de la part de Dean, qui ouvrit un œil pour le voir s'étendre par-dessus lui, avec un sourire, et un _ziiiip_ bien senti. Dean allait encore protester, mais Castiel le fit taire en l'embrassant encore une fois. Et c'était un autre moment avec lequel il attira l'attention de Dean autre part. Stella grinça un petit « kya », alors que Dean gémissait une nouvelle fois de douleur. Mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'ajuster, et commença immédiatement à bouger de coups de bassin lascifs. Dean grognait et frissonnait, les joues rouges, et il essayait à nouveau de s'accrocher à quelque chose, toujours en vain. Castiel sourit et avança l'une de ses mains pour la mettre dans celles de Dean qui s'y agrippèrent maladroitement à cause des menottes.

Les yeux durement fermés, les joues complètement rougies, Dean sentait le membre de Castiel frotter délicieusement contre le point où les doigts de Castiel effleuraient seulement… il ne pourrait plus contenir ses gémissements bien plus longtemps…

Castiel effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, et Dean tenta de les attraper avec les siennes, dans un moment complètement perdu dans le temps. Sa main serra plus fort celle de Castiel. Il sentait que ça venait. Il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps… une ligne de salive tombait d'une des commissures de sa bouche à force d'embrasser, mais sinon il…

 _BAM_ .

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent, pour voir qu'Stella n'en pouvait plus, et était tombée, une mare de sang au niveau du nez, et une autre de bave au niveau de la bouche. Elle produisait un son _off_ , un peu comme une télé éteinte.

Dean soupira. Et Castiel rigola de voir qu'Stella ne changeait pas.

« On continue ? » demanda Castiel, en pressant son front sur celui de Dean, souriant.

« Tu l'as dit… » Répondit Dean, avec un sourire sûr de lui.

O_O

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA PERVERSE!

Et pensez à commenter!


End file.
